1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device in which sound is produced by the surface of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel-shaped speaker is described in a patent document 1 described below. In the patent document 1, on a large panel, panels smaller than the large panel are provided in order to overlap each other. Exciters are provided in the small panels. In the speaker, when the exciters are driven, the small panels vibrate and, at the same time, the vibration of the small panels is transmitted to the large panel so that the large panel and the small panels produce sound.
[Patent Document 1]
PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2002-505814
Since it is not possible to mount a speaker in a small portable electronic player, a user listens to music by connecting a headphone or an external connection speaker to the electronic player. When a planar speaker is mounted in such an electronic apparatus, since it is necessary to output sound that is loud to some extent, it is necessary to mount a vibration plate having the area equal to or larger than a predetermined area in the electronic apparatus. However, when the vibration plate of such a size is mounted in the electronic apparatus, it is difficult to miniaturize the electronic apparatus.
However, in the above-mentioned panel-shaped speaker, the small panels having the exciters are provided around the center of the large panel to thus obtain a loud sound. In addition, if necessary, a plurality of exciters is provided in the large panel. Therefore, due to the exciters and the small panels, it is not possible to provide other apparatuses such as a display panel in the hind portion of the large panel. In addition, when the plurality of exciters is mounted, the number of parts increases to thus increase manufacturing costs.